


Sacrifice

by RivanWarrioress



Series: R.W. attempts to write Pregnancy [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Loss, Child Abandonment, Childbirth, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Omega Sam Winchester, Pregnant Sam, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Tissue Warning, Uncle Dean, graphic childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivanWarrioress/pseuds/RivanWarrioress
Summary: After being raped by an unknown Alpha during a heat while his father and brother are away on a hunt, Omega Sam has to deal with falling pregnant.  The plan was for him to give birth at the safety of Bobby's house, but a hunt and Sam going into labour early mean that Dean has to be the one to get his baby brother through the birth on his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything.

Biting his lip Sam managed to stifle the moan he involuntarily let out as he felt yet another cramp grip him, leaving his legs shaking.  Sweat trickled down the back of his neck and he could feel how damp the grip of the gun he was holding was from the sweat of his palm and fingers.  God, he wished Dean would hurry up.

 

It was supposed to be a quick, basic hunt, he and Dean had been told by their dad, over nice and quickly.  Dean was doing the majority of the work, while Sam stood guard, although in all honesty Sam wasn’t sure he would be able to shoot strait, given the way his hand was shaking.

 

Still, he didn’t say anything, not wanting to distract Dean, who was inside the large barn Sam was standing outside, thankfully out of sight, oblivious to the state Sam was in.

 

If it wasn’t for this hunt then he and Dean would already be safely at Bobby’s house, Sam found himself bitterly thinking.  Heading for Bobby’s had always been the plan, up until Dad had called and told them about the hunt.  Dean had argued, but ultimately Dad had won, just like he always had.

 

Not for the first time Sam wished that he lived a normal life, with a house and a white picket fence, and maybe a dog.  Where he went to school with the same friends he’d had since elementary school.  Instead he had this fucked up life, with monsters and hunting and the constant moving and travelling.

 

If his life was normal Sam would not be in the situation he was in, only 15 years old, eight and a half months pregnant and possibly in labour, standing outside a barn in northern California in the middle of the night, on the lookout while his brother finished up the hunt.

 

If he had a normal life Sam wouldn’t have been at home alone when his heat had struck.  He’d presented as an Omega when he was twelve years old.  Sam knew that his father, an Alpha, had been disappointed.  Dean was an Alpha, and although none of them had really ever thought that Sam would be an Alpha too, they did think he was going to be a Beta.

 

Sam’s nomadic lifestyle had contributed heavily to his heats being sporadic at best.  Omega’s heats could be impacted heavily by how safe they were in their environment, how suitable it was for bringing a child into...although sometimes, despite their environment, Omegas couldn’t hold back any longer from having a heat.

 

That had been what had happened to Sam.  They’d been staying in a little house in a suburb of a larger town for a couple of months, and Dad had taken Dean on a hunt.  Dad had decided that Sam was better off not joining them (and after hearing about the case from Dean afterwards, Sam understood why.)

 

At that point Sam had gone a full year without having a heat.  Since he’d presented Sam’s heats had been more spaced out than was normal, and were very unpredictable, although they’d managed to get through them using suppressants.  This was, however, the longest Sam had gone without having a heat since he’d presented.

 

Dad and Dean had planned on being gone for three weeks.  Sam’s heat had struck suddenly two and a half weeks into the hunt.  By that point the little jar of money that had been left for Sam was practically empty...leaving not enough for a trip to a pharmacy to get some over the counter suppressants.            

 

Sam had learned in his health classes at school that, often, the further apart an Omega’s heats were, the stronger they tended to be.  Sam had never felt a heat that much before.  Within an hour of the heat starting Sam had stripped himself naked, his dripping hole desperately seeking some attention.

 

Sam wasn’t certain of how strong his scent was, but it had been strong enough.  He was 35 hours into his heat when the Alpha had arrived, drawn by the scent of an omega in heat.  Sam didn’t remember much of what happened after that.  The Alpha was a stranger, someone who Sam had never met before.  He had been young, a few years older than Sam, but probably no older than Dean, with a wild look in his blue eyes. 

 

Sam still had nightmares about those blue eyes.

 

Sam remembered the Alpha’s hands on him, touching him as Sam incoherently tried to push him away, while at the same time his instincts responded desperately at the presence of an Alpha after so long being alone.  Sam had never been around an Alpha during his heats before, other than his Dad and Dean, and his body had never responded to them, recognizing them as close relatives, and therefore, unsuitable mates.  This, however, had been entirely different.

 

Sam remembered the way his hole had clenched around the stranger’s cock, milking it as the Alpha thrust deep into him, his movements harsh.  It had hurt, the strange Alpha, forcibly holding Sam down, preventing Sam from struggling.  Sam had cried when he’d felt the Alpha’s knot swelling, stretching and tearing his hole.  He remembered the way the Alpha had roared as he’d come, his seed spurting deep into Sam.  The Alpha’s blue eyes had seem to flash as he roughly rolled Sam over so he could look down at Sam’s face as the Alpha’s knot prevented any of his seed from leaking from Sam’s body, biology’s way of helping ensure that the Alpha’s seed took within Sam. 

 

The ordeal had gone on and on until Sam’s heat finally began to ease, another thirty or so hours later, with the Alpha raping Sam whenever he could bring himself to get hard.  Sam, too wrung out physically and emotionally from the heat to do anything else, surrendered to unconsciousness for most of it.

 

The next thing he knew clearly was the sound of Dean’s voice, his anger thinly veiled, the scent of a strange Alpha in the house still lingering in the air, combining with the residual smell of Sam’s heat.  Sam hadn’t moved from his place on the bed, lying on a mess of ripped sheets, slick, sweat, come and blood, his body still as naked and exposed as it had been the day he was born.

 

By the time Dad and Dean had come home Sam was badly dehydrated and malnourished, having eaten nothing and drunk little throughout the whole ordeal.  Both of them had looked after Sam, nursing him back to health.  Sam knew his Dad had gone looking for the Alpha, planning on killing him, but it appeared that the Alpha had only been passing through town, and was now long gone, and Dad hadn’t wanted to leave Sam, even with Dean, while he was still so raw and exposed.

 

They hadn’t reported the crime to the police.  It would draw a lot of unwanted attention, from officials, the press, and from child protection.  Sam had been barely fifteen years old at the time, and he’d been living alone for weeks before the attack.  It was a foregone conclusion that, should Social services learn about that particular fact, Sam would be taken away.

 

They’d left town as soon as Sam was capable of standing on his own two feet.  The memories of the events of that town had lingered on, especially once Sam realised that he was pregnant.  It hadn’t taken Dean and his dad long to realise as well.

 

Sam had slipped away one night, not long after that, while his dad and Dean were asleep, heading for a 24 hour pharmacy.  He wasn’t sure what the tablets he bought were, contraceptives of some variety.  He headed back to the motel room they were staying in, locked himself in the bathroom, and took the whole packet in an attempt to stop the pregnancy...just quietly make it so that nothing had happened. 

  
Dean had found Sam unconscious in a pool of vomit the next morning, and had taken him straight to the nearest Omega clinic, using fake ID cards.  Sam had been admitted without question, his latest growth spurt making Dean’s claim that his brother was 18 a lot more believable.  A blood test had confirmed that Sam’s attempted abortion hadn’t worked, and a case worker had gently sat down at Sam’s bedside once he’d woken up and was lucid, explaining that Omega pregnancies were nearly impossible to abort.  Sam had broken down and cried, admitting the truth about what had happened.             

 

The case worker had been sensitive and had listened to Sam.  After Sam had reacted badly to her request that Dean leave the room she hadn’t tried to separate them again, instead talking to both of them about possible solutions.

 

Dean had gone back to the motel in the impala with Sam, his hands full of brochures for him to read about omega pregnancy and his various options.  They’d left town again straight after that, heading to Bobby’s for a break.

 

It was during those three months at Bobby’s that Sam decided that he was going to give his baby up for adoption.  He was in no way old enough to bring up a baby, even with Dean and his Dad and Bobby there.  Sam also didn’t want to risk his child having the same sort of upbringing he had experienced, with no home base, or sense of security and permanence.  There was also the matter of danger.  Sam had already nearly died on hunts three times, and he’d been hurt more times he could count.  It was a dangerous lifestyle, and he didn’t want his baby to go through the same thing.

 

The others had all approved of Sam’s plan.  The Winchesters had headed back on the road, with the plan to get back to Bobby’s a month or two before Sam was due, to give him time to nest and get comfortable before he gave birth.

 

That plan, however, had completely fallen through.  If the discomfort he was feeling now was the beginning of his contractions, then there was no way that he and Dean would get to Bobby’s before he gave birth...especially  with how he needed to pee every few hours lately.

 

Still, Sam let out a sigh of relief when he heard Dean give a triumphant shout as he finally killed the ghoul that had taken up residence in the barn.  It wasn’t just relief for his brother’s safety either.  Sam was beginning to wonder how long he could last standing up.

 

It didn’t take long for Dean to come out of the barn, a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

“Another one bites the dust,” he cheerfully intoned, repeating the pre arranged phrase that would tell Sam that Dean wasn’t being impersonated by the ghoul.  Sam relaxed, leaning against the doorframe of the barn wearily.       

 

“Good to know,” he replied, reassuring Dean that he too wasn’t being impersonated, resting the hand not holding the gun on his stomach.  For most of his pregnancy his baby bump had been fairly small, but in the last few weeks it had grown considerably and at a rapid rate.  The brochures about Omega pregnancy had told Sam that it was normal, but it still left him feeling off balance and exhausted.

 

Dean frowned, resting his hand on Sam’s shoulder to help steady him as Sam wavered slightly.

 

“Hey, Sammy, you ok?  What happened?”

 

‘Think...Think I’m in labour,” Sam admitted, looking towards Dean through heavy eyes, “It hurts, and...And I’m tired.”

 

“But...but you’ve still got a month and a bit left.  It’s too early.”

 

“Try telling that to baby,” Sam replied as he felt another cramp beginning.  His leg’s trembled some more, before his knees bent, giving way completely beneath him. Dean, however, caught Sam before he hit the ground.

 

“Shit, Sammy, ok...ok, we’ll head for Bobby’s, we’ll leave now.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Sam mumbled. 

 

Dean shook his head, “no, you don’t have to be Sammy.  This isn’t your fault...not in the slightest bit, ok.  Come on.” Dean carefully pulled Sam upright, slinging Sam’s arm around his shoulders.  Thanks to Sam’s latest growth spurt it wasn’t nearly as difficult as it once had been.  Sam wasn’t much shorter than Dean now.

 

Still, as much as Sam would have loved to rub in the fact that, although he was only fifteen, he was already almost taller than Dean, he was busy trying to ignore the aching of his back...of his entire body, if he was being completely honest.  He was having trouble sleeping lately because of the positioning of the baby, and the lack of sleep was getting to him.  Sam didn’t, however, miss the concerned look Dean gave him,

 

‘Just wait till we get to the car, then you can sleep all the way to Bobby’s house, ok.”

 

“Don’t think I’m going to make it,”

 

“What, no, don’t start thinking like that Sammy,’ Dean hissed furiously.

 

  Sam shook his head, “Not like that,” he corrected, “I mean...Bobby’s house is over a day’s drive away, without stopping.  You can’t drive that long without stopping, and...And...I don’t think baby wants to wait till we get to Bobby’s.”

 

“Shit,” Dean swore,” how long have...has it been going on for?”

 

“A...a couple of hours.” Sam admitted sheepishly. 

 

Dean swore again, “and you didn’t think to mention it?  The fact that you’re about to pop out a kid.”

 

“Didn’t want to distract you.” Sam mumbled as they reached the car.  Dean fumbled for the keys and unlicked the passenger’s side door, letting Sam drop gently into the seat, before he raced around the front of the gar and getting in himself.  Sam carefully unloaded the gun he was holding, putting the gun in the foot well beside his feet, and shoved the bullets in his pocket as Dean got out his phone.

 

“Who are you calling?” Sam asked in alarm, “I...I can’t go to a hospital...they’ll take me away from you and Dad.”

 

“I’m calling Bobby and Dad, see what they think.” Dean replied.  Sam nodded and pulled the Impala’s door shut, before he slumped against the door, pressing his heated skin against the glass of the window.  He let his eyes drift shut, and he must have fallen asleep, as the next thing he was aware of was the gentle rumble of the Impala’s engine as it powered down a road.  The second thing Sam was aware of was the cramp...no, he corrected himself, contraction, which was gripping his stomach like a vice.  Sam rubbed his hand over his bump, feeling how taught his skin was through his shirt, breathing through the contraction until it ended.

 

Exhaling, Sam turned his head towards Dean, “Hey,” he greeted.

 

“Hey, you’ve been asleep for three hours.” Dean told him, giving him a sideways look and a smile before returning his attention to the road ahead of them.

 

Sam shifted slightly in his seat, “Where are we going?” he asked.

 

“There is a hunter’s cabin that Dad told me about.  We’re going there, and both Dad and Bobby are going to meet us there as soon as they can.  It’s another hour or so away.  How are you?”

 

Sam frowned thoughtfully.  The sleep seemed to have done him some good, he felt stronger and more with it...and the pain didn’t seem as bad as what it had been.

 

“I think I’m a little bit better,” he replied, “Still having contractions though, it was what woke me up.”

 

“I think you had a couple when you were asleep too,” Dean nodded, “You whimpered a couple of times, but you seemed to settle down once it was over.”

 

Sam felt his cheeks go red at the mere thought of Dean hearing him whimper, before he realised the implications of Dean’s first comment.

 

“Does that mean it’s going to just be us when...when the baby is born?”

 

“Probably,” Dean admitted.  Sam detected the slight degree of nerves in Dean’s voice.  Sam had always said that he wanted Dean there with him when he did give birth, and nobody had questioned his choice, Bobby and Dad both knew how close Sam and Dean were, but Bobby was supposed to be the one actually in charge of catching the baby.  Now it would be Dean, assuming that the baby arrived before Bobby and Dad arrived.  Both Sam and Dean knew basic first aid and wound care, but delivering a baby was a completely different thing. 

 

“It’ll be ok, I promise.  I’m not going to let anything happen to you Sammy,” Dean’s voice cut through Sam’s thoughts, and Sam looked sideways at his older brother.  He trusted Dean more than he trusted anyone else in the world, but would Dean be able to help him through what he was about to go through...would anyone?

 

Sam stayed silent for most of the drive to the Hunters cabin, preoccupied by his own turbulent thoughts and fears, his hands resting on his stomach, valiantly trying to stay quiet and hide each contraction as it occurred, although he suspected that Dean knew anyway, judging from the concerned look and the slight increase in acceleration that would accompany each contraction Sam endured.

 

Dean filled the silence with chatter and music, trying to distract Sam from his pain and discomfort.  He brought some sandwiches and water from a gas station while Sam used the bathroom, and Sam picked at his sandwich, although he wasn’t overly hungry.

 

Dawn broke not long before Dean turned off the main road they had been travelling along, the surface beneath them now a winding gravel road instead of the smooth blacktop.  The sky above them gradually become lighter as they drove up the mountain, trees thick on either side of the narrow road.

 

Eventually they arrived at the hunter’s cabin, and Sam let out a sigh of relief as Dean parked beside the wooden cabin, located within a clearing.  It was isolated, far from its nearest neighbours, but, Sam supposed, that was probably a good thing.  His contractions were getting closer together, although they were still only just under half an hour apart, but they would soon be a lot closer, and Sam wouldn’t be able to keep so quiet.  Nobody except whatever animals lived in the woods surrounding the cabin would hear anything. 

 

Sam undid his seatbelt and heaved himself up and out of the car, taking a moment to steady himself, as Dean hurried around the car towards him.

 

“I can do it,” Sam told Dean before Dean could reach out a hand to steady him.  Dean stopped and nodded, although as they walked together towards the cabin Sam noticed how close Dean was, just in case he fell again. 

 

Sam waited at the front door to the cabin while Dean searched for the key for the door, hidden under a rock in the little garden at the front of the building, rubbing his stomach and letting out a moan of pain as he felt yet another contraction occurred.  Dean lifted his head at the noise, a frown on his face, before he quickly located the key, running back to Sam’s side and unlocking the door.  Together they stepped into the cabin, the early morning light shining through the windows, revealing the interior of the cabin.  Sam noticed a light switch beside the door and carefully flicked it on, and, surprisingly, the lights turned on, illuminating the areas that the sunlight couldn’t reach.

 

“Doesn’t look too bad,” Dean commented lightly.  Sam lifted his eyebrow.  While it was undoubtedly true that he and Dean had stayed in worse places...but he hadn’t had to give birth there.      

 

It wasn’t too bad though, Sam had been mentally preparing himself for worse.  He and Dean were standing in a reasonably sized room, with a small kitchen, dining room table, couch some arm chairs, although everything was coated with a thin layer of dust.  There was also a fireplace to heat the small room.  The kitchen had the basics, a small fridge, a stove, a microwave and a sink, as well as cupboards beneath the counter.

 

Three doors led off the main room, and Sam guess that one would lead to a bathroom, while the others would be bedrooms.  It was a fairly standard layout for hunter’s cabins after all.  The presence of power was a pleasant surprise, but other than that it was what Sam had expected when Dean had told him they were heading for a hunters cabin.

 

“I’ll check things out, stay here, Sammy,” Dean offered, moving further into the room, checking things over carefully.  Sam himself walked forward until he reached one of the arm chairs, leaning over and bracing himself against the arm of one of them, stretching his aching back a little.

 

He stayed there until Dean returned to his side, “You ok Sammy?” Dean asked gently.  Sam nodded, but didn’t look up at Dean.  The realisation had struck him now that he was here.  He was going to be giving birth in the immediate future.  He was only fifteen years old, he’d been attacked by an alpha, and now he was going to have to give birth with no medical assistance if things went wrong.   

 

“Dean...” Sam began, before he broke.  Dean wrapped his arms around Sam securely.

 

“Dean...I’m scared,” Sam sobbed, feeling Dean tighten his grip around him, holding him as tightly as he could, given Sam’s swollen stomach.

 

“Shhh, it’s ok, I’ve got you.  You’re gonna be ok, you hear?  You’re my baby brother, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, it’s ok, you’re gonna be fine.”

 

Sam lost track of how long he cried into Dean’s shoulder, his brother not once letting him go, rubbing his back, combing back Sam’s hair while murmuring gentle reassurances in Sam’s ear.  Eventually though, Sam felt another contraction building, and he let out a groan, his grip on Dean’s shirt tightening as he tried to breathe through the discomfort.  As if sensing his discomfort, Dean shifted his grip, gently massaging Sam’s lower back.

 

“Come on, let’s get you comfy,” Dean offered once the contraction eased, “then I’ll bring our bags in.  You’re getting the double bed, if dad doesn’t like that he can deal with it.”

 

Sam nodded, letting Dean guide him into one of the bedrooms.  The room was illuminated by the light streaming through two windows, although Sam noticed that there was a light in the ceiling as well for night time.  The double bed had a mattress, but no bedding, but they had a set of bedding in the car, so that didn’t matter.  There were bedside tables on either side of the bed, and a dresser, but Sam just sat on the mattress.

 

“I’ll be right back” Dean offered, before he ran out of the room.  Sam looked out the window, taking in the view of the trees swaying with the gentle breeze as he listened to the sound of Dean’s footsteps as they left the cabin, the crunching of gravel beneath Dean’s feet as he walked to the Impala, pulling doors open and opening up the back of the car, retrieving what they needed.  Sam was glad that they’d had the foresight to pack up and check out of their motel room before they left for the ghoul hunt.  It meant that they still had everything with them.

 

Hopefully it would be enough.  Most of the things they’d gotten for the birth was at Bobby’s, since that was where it was supposed to take place, although there hadn’t been much.  Sam didn’t plan on having the baby with him for long before he gave him or her up, so it wasn’t like they needed much in the way of clothes or anything.

 

Sam was still gazing out the window when Dean came back, his arms full with his and Sam’s bags, as well as the bedding.  Dean deposited the bags on the floor beside the dresser, and the bedding on the bed beside Sam, before he offered Sam a hand.

 

“Come on, Sammy, I need to move you so I can make this bed.  Walking is supposed to be good at this point anyway isn’t it?”

 

Sam nodded, accepting Dean’s hand and allowing his brother to pull him to his feet.  Once he was up Sam took a moment to get his balance. 

 

“I think a walk sounds good,” Sam nodded.

 

“Stay inside,” Dean warned, “I won’t take long.”

 

Sam nodded, walking, or rather, waddling, out of the room and beginning to walk laps of the main room, stretching his legs after hours of being cramped into the car.  He checked out the other bedroom, and found a bunk bed and a single bed on opposite walls.  He smiled to himself as he imagined his father and Bobby arguing about who got the top bunk, before he left the room, resuming his pacing.

 

He stopped once for a contraction, bracing himself against the mantle above the fireplace, sucking in lungful’s of oxygen as he breathed through the pain, his teeth gritted tightly together.  He jumped when it was over, and he felt Dean’s hand on his back.

 

“They’re getting closer together,” Dean observed, glancing at his watch.  Sam nodded, having had the same thought himself.  There were getting longer too, a sure sign that the labour was progressing.

 

“The bed’s made up, if you want to nest or anything.”

 

Sam nodded, his Omega desire to build a comfortable place to birth his baby had been building over the last few weeks, and had been getting worse as his labour had progressed.  He made his way back into the room.  Dean had made the bed up, and Sam smiled at the sight of familiar sheets. Dean had also found extra blankets and pillows in a wardrobe, so he’d made a stack of them if Sam wanted to use them. 

 

Sam busied himself with arranging and then rearranging the bedding until he was satisfied, stopping only to drink the water Dean kept giving him, and then to go to the bathroom and pee.  Throughout everything Dean was there, watching Sam, helping out when he was needed, but at the same time knowing that Sam needed to do this on his own. 

 

Finally though, Sam climbed onto the bed, nodding with satisfaction as he leaned against the headboard, cushioned by a stack of pillows.  The bed, at least, was ready for the birth of Sam’s baby.  He’d even cleaned a drawer from the dresser for the baby to use as a bed, wiping it out with a damp cloth before he dried it and lined the drawer with a towel. 

 

Dean sat at the edge of the bed beside Sam and called their dad, combing his fingers through Sam’s hair as Sam stroked the curve of his stomach, listening to Dean’s half of the conversation, fighting the urge to close his eyes and have a nap.

 

“Hey Dad,” Dean had greeted, “We’re at the cabin.”

 

“Yeah, he’s ok.  The contractions are about ten minutes apart, but he’s all settled into his nest.  He’s been walking around the cabin a bit too.  Do you want to talk to him?”

 

Dean held out the phone, and Sam sleepily reached out and took it, lifting it to his ear.

 

“Hi Dad,” he answered tiredly.

 

“Hey Sammy, you doing ok?” Dad’s voice asked through the phone.  Sam could hear the familiar rumble of his dad’s truck in the background.

 

Sam nodded out of habit, “everything hurts,” he replied honestly, “and I’m tired.”

 

“Get some rest while you still can.  I’m on my way there, ok bud?  I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

“Dad...I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Sammy.  You’re going to be ok, I know it hurts right now, and that it’s going to get worse.  I know this isn’t how you wanted this to happen.  I’m sorry that I asked you and Dean to go on that hunt.”

 

“You didn’t know it was going to happen early,” Sam replied.

 

“That doesn’t make me feel less guilty.  Can you pass the phone back to your brother?’

 

“Yeah,” Sam nodded.

 

“Ok, I love you Sammy, stay strong, buddy.”

 

“Love you too,” Sam replied, before handing the phone back to Dean.  He tuned out the rest of the conversation between Dean and their father, deciding that for once he should follow his father’s advice and close his eyes and get some sleep.

 

Sam figured that he must have been tired, because when he opened his eyes again it was afternoon, according to his watch.  Dean was snoring quietly from where he slept in a chair at Sam’s bedside, half slumped over, his head resting on the side of the bed.  It looked rather uncomfortable, but Dean didn’t stir when Sam moved, obviously deeply asleep.  Sam wasn’t surprised; Dean had driven for most of the night to get them to the cabin.

 

Still, it amazed Sam that he was able to get out of bed without waking up Dean.  It wasn’t as if he was capable of being particularly stealthy these days.  Sam left the bedroom as quietly as he could, heading first to the bathroom, and then the main room.  He thought about having something to eat, and the immediately discarded the idea as another Contraction started.  They were stronger and more intense now...and Sam had to grip the kitchen counter to support himself as he bit back a moan, before the contraction finally ended.

 

Taking a few deep breathes to centre himself again, Sam let go of the counter and waddled across to the couch,  beginning to once again pace the room, taking up the old familiar circuit, the exercise soothing the restlessness that Sam felt deep within him.

 

The next contraction came only five minutes after the last had ended, and once it was over Sam looked at the clock.  He guessed that he’d been in labour for just over twenty hours by now.  It had been a long slow process, and even now Sam was fairly sure that his baby was in no hurry.

 

Sam left Dean to sleep, staying in the main area of the cabin for the next hour as the contraction continued on, slowly creeping closer and closer together.  When the pain and discomfort became too much Sam used a pillow to stifle his gasps and yelps, and it seemed to work, as Dean slept on.

 

Eventually though, Sam was struck with a particularly strong contraction that caught him unaware, and he let out a loud moan of pain as he braced himself against the wall.       

 

It was Sam’s moan of pain that awoke Dean.  Sam heard his brother swear loudly when he realised that the bed was empty, before Dean burst from the bedroom, his wide eyes resting on Sam before he leapt to Sam’s side.

 

“Hey, it’s ok,” Dean reassured gently. 

 

Sam nodded, rubbing his stomach again, “I needed to walk around a bit,” he admitted.  Dean nodded in understanding,

 

“Sorry I wasn’t there.  After I checked in with Dad and Bobby I was really tired.  Didn’t mean to sleep so long though.  What if you’d needed me?”

 

“I was fine, contractions are a lot closer now though.” Sam reported, already feeling another one building in his back.

 

“Do you want to head back to the bed?” Dean asked.  Sam hesitated before he nodded.  As much as walking had seemed to help, he wasn’t sure how much longer his shaking legs would last.  Dean took Sam gently by the arm and led him back into the bedroom. 

 

Sam gasped as the next contraction gripped his body, doubling over a little and slumping against the wall as he clasped his distended stomach weakly as he felt fluid gush from him, running warmly down his legs.  At first he thought he’d wet himself, but then he blinked.  His waters had broken.  This was it.

 

“Dean, my waters broke,” he choked out when the contraction was over. 

 

Dean swallowed, “Ok, um, that’s good isn’t it?  Means that things are happening.”  

 

“I guess,” Sam admitted nervously, “Can...Can I take my pants off?”

 

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Dean nodded, turning around.

 

“Dee...you’re going to spend a lot of time in the next few hours looking at my bits...you don’t need to turn around,” Sam pointed out as he waddled over to the bed and slowly wriggled out of his damp pants and boxers.  The air of the cabin was cool against Sam’s bare legs, and Sam wriggled into a comfortable position on the bed.  He barely got situated when he felt another contraction start. Now that Dean was awake Sam didn’t hold back, yelling swear words throughout the entire thing.  Dean rubbed and massaged Sam’s back the best he could until it was over, and Sam slumped back onto the bed.

 

“I’m going to call Bobby.  He’s closer than Dad is,” Dean told Sam, who nodded, watching as Dean bustled out of the room to make the room.  He heard the sink running while Dean was gone, and guessed that Dean was filling a kettle of water to put on the stove. 

 

It didn’t take long before Dean was back in the bedroom with him.  They sky outside was well on its way to darkness, and Sam could feel the slick that Omegas produced to make childbirth easier pooling between his legs.  The contractions were less than a minute apart now, and Sam was relieved to see Dean once again, although he hadn’t been gone for long.

 

“Bobby will probably get here about midnight or a little later.  Dad will get here about dawn, he had to stop and have a sleep, and he had a longer drive,” Dean explained, “Bobby told me what to look for, I need to look between your legs though.”

 

Sam nodded, having already spreads his legs open a little, although he hadn’t yet felt the urge to push yet.  Dean carefully climbed up onto the bed between Sam’s legs, and Sam saw his brother’s face go a little paler.

 

“Yeah, it won’t be long now; you’re almost dilated the whole way.” Dean managed to croak out.  Sam hissed in pain as he felt another contraction.

 

“Don’t pass out on me,” he whispered quietly.  Dean blinked and shook his head, gripping Sam’s hand in his own, letting Sam squeeze tightly.

 

“I’m not leaving you, little brother,” Dean promised.  He meant it too.  Sam nodded, before he swore as the contraction intensified.  He hunched over his stomach as best he could, tears and sweat running freely down his face.  The discomfort in his stomach didn’t ease as the contraction faded, and Sam moaned.

 

“Dee, I think I’m going to be sick.”

 

Dean grabbed a wastepaper basket which he’d lined with a plastic bag and held it for Sam as Sam retched into the basked, throwing up the little food he’d consumed in the last twenty four hours.  Dean held the basked and rubbed Sam’s back throughout the whole thing, moving the bin away when Sam finally pulled away from it.

 

“I thought you were over the puking stage,” Dean offered in an attempt to be cheerful, wiping Sam’s face for him and offering him a glance of water to rinse out his mouth with. 

 

Sam spat the water out into the bin, “Shut up,” he groaned, “Or the next time, I’ll throw up on you.

 

Dean smiled teasingly, but said nothing, instead getting rid of the mess and then resuming his massage of Sam’s back and shoulders.

 

Sam lost complete track of time over the next hour, contraction’s coming one after another as his body made the final preparations for the baby’s arrival.  True to his word, Dean never left his side for long, massaging Sam’s lower back and always seeming to find the right spot to ease the pain, while also applying wet cloths to Sam’s face to cool him and wipe away the sweat that Sam could feel running down his face. 

 

Eventually, though, Sam felt the urge to push, and he shifted slightly on the bed, letting out a whimper.

 

“Hey...hey, you’re ok,” Dean reassured gently.

 

“I...I want to start pushing,” Sam panted weakly, “I...I can feel the baby moving.”

 

“Ok, you do what you need to do then,” Dean advised, although Sam didn’t miss the nervous way Dean glanced at his watch, checking to see how long it would be until Bobby would get there.  

 

Sam’s innate omega instincts took over at that point, and Sam found his body bearing down, pushing hard as he tried to gently ease his baby out of his womb.  Sweat ran freely down his face, dripping down his back as he gripped the sheets on the bed tightly, grunting and panting for breath, the contractions coming one immediately after the other.  He was dimly aware of Dean’s presence, the reassuring words his brother was saying, but Sam world was consumed with the pain and discomfort of his stomach and between his legs.

 

“Oh Fuck,” Sam choked out as he felt his hole being stretched from within, shifting in the bed and sitting up a little straighter, spreading his legs a little wider.

 

“I…I can see the baby’s head…keep going Sammy,” Dean encouraged.      

 

“D’n?” Sam slurred wearily.

 

“It’s ok, Sammy, baby is almost here, it’s almost over.  
  
“I…I can’t do it…I’m tired,” Sam protested, slumping a little against the mountain of pillows he had built.  Dean looked up at Sammy’s face, and their eyes met.  Dean shook his head, moving closer to Sam’s head.

 

“No…you’re not giving up like this, Sammy, you hear me,” Dean ordered softly, “you’ve got to keep going, ok?  It’s almost over, and Bobby’s only a few hours away now, and Dad’s getting closer as well.  You’ve gotta hang on for me.”

 

Sam wearily nodded, bearing down with the next contraction with a loud cry of pain as the pain between his legs intensified as he felt the baby move a little bit lower.  The next few contraction were more of the same, Sam pushing as strongly as he could as the baby slowly inched lower, until Sam let out a breathy gasp, collapsing back against the pillows as the pressure between his legs eased considerably.

 

“The…the baby’s head’s out,” Dean reported to Sam, “Just…have a break for a bit Sammy.”

 

Sam forced himself up a little, but he couldn’t see past the swell of his stomach.  Dean reached out and took Sam’s wrist gently in his own, lowering it to between Sam’s legs.  Sam jumped when he felt his fingers touch his baby’s head, supported by Dean’s free hand.  Sam couldn’t help but give Dean a tired smile as, for the first time, he touched the baby that he had created and carried within his body.

 

The act of actually touching his baby gave Sam the energy he needed for the next contraction to push strongly, as well for the next few contractions as well, until, with a loud yell of pain, Sam felt the baby slip free of his body completely into Dean’s waiting arms. 

 

“It’s a boy,” Dean announced as the baby began to loudly cry.  Dean, smiling broadly, carefully placed the baby on Sam’s chest, and Sam wrapped his arms around the baby, his omega instincts taking over, telling him what to do.

 

“Hello, little guy,” Sam greeted his baby as Dean began to tie off the cord, cutting it with his knife, separating Sam from his newborn son.  Sam, however, was too busy looking at the baby to really pay much attention to what Dean was doing.

 

Sam wasn’t sure how long it had been since the baby was born when he felt the next contraction, but the pain and discomfort were enough to pull his focus away from his baby.  Sam frowned, looking at Dean, who was protectively watching over him. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

 

“I…I just had another contraction,” Sam admitted, “shouldn’t they have stopped by now?”

 

“Bobby said that there’s going to be the afterbirth to deal with too,” Dean commented, glancing at his phone.  Sam guessed that Bobby was texting with Dean as he drove towards him.

 

“How far away is Bobby?” Sam asked.

 

“About an hour,” Dean replied. 

 

Sam nodded, looking down at the baby in his arms, “Do you want to have a hold?”

 

“Yeah, sure, I guess,” Dean shrugged, although Sam noticed that Dean didn’t seem to need to think about it for very long.  Carefully Sam passed the baby to Dean, who cradled him close to his chest.

 

“Hey buddy, I…I guess I’m your Uncle.  Uncle Dean.” Dean introduced himself.  Sam blinked sadly as he watched Dean with the baby.  Now that he’d held his son in his arms he didn’t really want to give him up.  He knew why he had to…he didn’t want to inflict a childhood like his own on anyone, let alone his own child, but letting his son go was going to hurt.

 

At the thought of pain Sam’s frown deepened as he felt another contraction building within him, and he found himself bearing down with it, letting out a drawn out groan of pain as he clenched his fingers on the sheets.  He relaxed, breathing deeply when the contraction finally eased, but another one began almost immediately afterwards.

 

“Sammy?” Dean asked his voice thick with concern as the baby whimpered in his arms.  Sam, however, ignored Dean, bearing down once again, feeling something shift within him.

 

“Something…Something’s wrong,” Sam panted once the contraction was over. 

 

“Um,” Dean began, looking around anxiously.  He settled the baby into the drawer that Sam had arranged, before he knelt at the end of the bed, near Sam’s leg, which he helpfully spread a little wider.  Sam didn’t see the initial look on his big brother’s face, but he heard the loud curse that came out of Dean’s mouth.

 

“Um...Sam…I don’t think this is the afterbirth.”

 

“What?” Sam choked out, “Dean?”  


“I…I think you’re having another baby.  I think I can see the top of their head.”

 

Everything went dark at that point, and it was only when Sam opened his eyes again, feeling Dean’s hand tapping on his cheek, that he realised that he must have passed out.

 

“Hey…there you are...” Dean smiled, although Sam could see how worried his brother was.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Lost you for a little bit…you passed out, only for a minute or so.  You feeling ok?”

 

“I’m in labor Dean,” Sam pointed out, before he began to bear down with the next contraction, letting out a pained groan.

 

“Ok, yeah, obviously,” Dean agreed, “but…you don’t feel dizzy or anything…like you’ve lost too much blood.”

 

Sam hesitated before responding  It was a part of the hunting profession to have injuries from time to time…even at Sam’s age he was well and truly familiar with the sensation of losing too much blood, and given that he was giving birth...blood loss was probably a valid concern.

 

“I….I think I’m OK.  I mean, I don’t wanna get up really quickly or anything like that, but I don’t feel like I’m gonna pass out.”

 

“Alright,” Dean nodded, although his face still showed his concern, “But, um, after that last contraction…yeah…I can definitely see another baby coming.”

 

“Fuck,” Sam swore, as another contraction began.

 

Once again time seemed to have no meaning, Sam oblivious to its passing as once again he felt as though he was being torn in half, the pressure between his legs growing as the second baby moved down towards freedom.  This time however, in the few moments in between contractions when he could catch his breath, he looked at the drawer where his first born was lying, luckily having fallen asleep, so he wasn’t being disturbed by the sound of Sam’s grunts and gasps of pain as he tried to push the second baby free. 

 

“Sam, the heads out,” Dean’s voice broke through Sam’s thoughts, and Sam’s tear filled gaze drifted to his brother, and he shook his head.

 

“Dean…I…I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“Yes…Yes you can, Sammy.  You’re strong…you’re so damn strong, buddy.  You can do this.  It’s almost over.”

 

“Nggg” Sam groaned as he pushed, bearing down with all the strength he had, his eyes screwed shut…until he felt the pressure he was feeling between his legs vanish as the baby slipped free completely.

 

“That’s it, Sammy, you did it.” Dean beamed, lifting the baby up so Sam could see it.  Blearily, he realised that it was a girl.  He held still as Dean gently laid her on Sam’s chest as she cried, and Sam reached for a towel and wrapped it around her.

 

“She’s cute,” Dean offered in a gentle voice as he first tied and then cut the cord that had once joined Sam and his daughter, before using a spare piece of towel to wipe a little blood and fluid from the baby girl’s face, “She looks a little bit like you.”

 

“You think?” Sam asked, looking at Dean curiously, before he looked back at his daughter and…yeah, Dean was right.  She looked like him.  Sam cuddled her a little closer to his chest, running the back of his finger against her cheek.  The baby instinctively turned her head towards his finger, one of her tiny reaching p to clasp it.  Sam blinked, and let out a sob.

 

He didn’t realise it was going to feel like this.  It was amazing…how he felt about his daughter already, how much he loved both of his children, even though the circumstances surrounding their conception Sam still didn’t like thinking about.  Giving them both up was going to hurt.  Sam knew why he had to do it, but it was going to suck.

 

“You ok, Sammy?” Dean asked, and Sam nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek as he watched his daughter hold onto his finger with a surprisingly tight grip.

 

“I…I don’t want to give them up,” Sam admitted.  Dean sighed, going and picking up the baby boy, before he returned to his position at Sam’s side, perched on the edge of the bed where he could out his free arm around Sam, and still hold the baby boy securely.

 

“Sam, you know why we all agreed this was the best option.  You were the one to suggest it in the first place.”

 

“I know,” Sam nodded, ‘But…but now they’re here, and…” Sam faded off.

 

“Yeah, I can imagine how it feels.  I’m only their uncle and I’m attached already.”

 

“Uncle Dean,” Sam smiled softly, “You kind of like it, don’t you.”

 

Dean shrugged, looking at his nephew, and then his niece, before he nodded.

 

“Yeah…I do like it, but, but it can’t happen.  Maybe, one day, but not now.”

 

“I know,” Sam sighed heavily, and Dean leaned a little closer to Sam.  Sam, in return, leaned closer to Dean’s side, smiling at his baby boy, in Dean’s arms.

 

‘Hey, dude?” Dean asked after a short period of silence.

 

“Yeah?” Sam sleepily replied, shifting his hips a little as he felt another cramp building between his legs.

 

“Don’t hate me for saying this, and I’m no expert…but shouldn’t you be…smaller, now that you don’t have any more kids floating around in you.

 

“I’m not going to go back to normal straight away, Dean,” Sam replied automatically, rolling his eyes, but then he looked at his bump, and yeah, it was smaller than what it was, but Sam thought that it would have gone down more; even taking into consideration he hadn’t delivered the afterbirth yet.

 

It was a widely known fact that omegas, like Sam, had a higher risk of multiple pregnancy than any other demographic.  It was actually quite rare for an omega to only have one baby, although it was more common in younger omegas who were still growing and developing themselves.  Sam hadn’t been surprised, therefore, by Dean telling him that there was a second baby on the way.  He’d hoped that he was only carrying one, but realistically Sam had known that odds were he was carrying two babies.   

  

Although, apparently, a third baby wasn’t completely out of the question either.

 

“We really should have got some scans taken or something,” Sam mumbled wearily, dropping his had comfortably against Dean’s shoulder.

 

“You…you ok to go through that again, if you need to?  You’re pretty wiped out, Sam,” Dean’s concern was evident in his voice. 

 

Sam shrugged, “Not like I’ve got a choice.”

 

Dean fell silent, and Sam glanced sideways at his brother, finding Dean gazing at Sam’s son.  Sam looked down at the baby himself.  While he didn’t look as much like Sam as his sister did, he did, undoubtedly, look like a Winchester.

 

‘I think he looks like you,” Sam offered quietly.  Dean blinked, and then he smiled.

 

“Yeah…you might be right there.  Gonna grow up to have all the girls falling all over you, aren’t you little dude?”

 

Sam huffed out a laugh, before he stopped, bearing down and pushing as another contraction began.

 

“You ok, Sammy?” Dean asked.  Sam hesitated, before he shook his head.

 

“No…I…I think you might have been right.  It…it hurts again.  Bad.”

 

“Ok, it’s ok…you can do it, Sammy.  Just let me get mini me here comfy, and find a spot for your little girl, and then we’ll see what’s going on, ok.”

 

Sam nodded, watching through slanted eyes as Dean carefully put the baby boy, sound asleep, back in the drawer.  Sam’s daughter had fallen asleep too, although she made a faint noise of protest as Dean retrieved her from Sam’s arms, settling her in beside her brother.

 

Before Dean was finished, Sam was bearing down through another contraction, struggling into a more upright position, gripping his knees and spreading his legs further apart.  Dean took his position between Sam’s legs, and through his own pain, heard Dean’s soft curse.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s, ok, Sammy, just a bit of blood that’s all.  Bobby told me to expect it,” Dean quickly replied, although Sam knew that Dean was lying.  He didn’t really have time to call his brother out on it before he was seized by yet another contraction.

 

“Oh, God this hurts,” Sam yelled, bearing down yet again, rolling his hips and squeezing his eyes shut as he pushed. 

 

“Sammy, I can see the baby’s head, you’ve got to keep going dude,” Dean announced as the contraction eased.  Sam felt the next contraction building within him, and he followed Dean’s orders, bearing down and pushing with everything he had left, although he knew his strength was waning.  Doubts began to entre Sam’s mind as contraction after contraction gripped his exhausted, fifteen year old body.   He could feel the pressure between his legs, but despite how much he pushed he didn’t seem to be getting anywhere, the pressure not moving down like the first two babies had.

 

“Dean, I can’t do this” Sam panted, falling back against the pillows.  Dean’s eyes were frantic, and Sam saw Dean move, and out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Dean’s hand.

 

It was covered in blood.

 

Shock washed over Sam and he felt weakness wash over him.

 

“De’n?” he slurred, ‘”is that mine?”

 

“Yeah…yeah it is Sammy.  I…I think the baby is stuck.  It…it’s not getting anywhere.”

 

“What we gonna do?” Sam asked helplessly.  Dean blinked, a couple of tears rolling down his cheek as he wiped his hand on a towel, getting rid of most of the blood.

 

“We’re going to get through this, Sammy.  I’m going to call Bobby and see if he’s got any ideas, ok?”

 

Sam nodded, watching as Dean left the room, before he turned his head towards his two sleeping babies, who had been so quiet through the whole ordeal.  As he listened to Dean’s muffled voice in the main room of the cabin, Sam blinked, tears rolling down his cheeks.  He felt tired and weak, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could carry on like this.

 

Before Sam knew it Dean was back, looking more in control than he had earlier.

 

“Ok Bobby…just get here as soon as you can,” Dean was saying into his phone, before tossed it down onto the bed.

 

“What did Bobby say?’

 

“Try and get you upright.  Gravity might help things along a bit.  He’s only half an hour away, we just have to hang on till then, ok.”

 

Sam realistically knew that half an hour wasn’t very long, but it sounded like it was forever at that moment.  He didn’t know if he could hang on for another half an hour.

 

Still, Sam let Dean gently ease him up onto his knees.  Sam caught sight of the metal headboard of the bed, and grabbed it, wrapping his fingers around the railings, just like his daughter had clasped his finger.  He felt fluid trickling down his leg, and swallowed as he saw the sheets and towels beneath him staining red from his blood.

 

“Shit, Sammy, don’t look at it, ok, just push as hard as you can with the next contraction,” Dean ordered, going back to rubbing Sam’s lower back.

 

Sam’s next contraction made his legs tremble as he struggled to spread his knees, his fingers tightening around the bars of the bedhead until his knuckles were white as he bore down.  Finally he felt the baby move, dropping lower, the change of position seeming to do the trick.  Sam screamed in pain as he felt his opening being stretched open again by the baby’s head, but he didn’t dare stop pushing, afraid that if he stopped he wouldn’t be able to start again.

 

“Ok, ok, Sammy, breathe,” Dean ordered from behind him, and Sam did, sucking in air, almost hyperventilating.  He felt Dean’s hand resting on his shoulder, the familiar weight of it reassuring him…relaxing him.  Dean was there, Sam reminded himself; and Dean wasn’t going to let anything happen to Sam or his baby.

 

Forcing himself to slow his breathing down, Sam began to push with the next contraction, bearing down yet again, his body working with him to expel the baby within.

 

The baby seemed to be in a hurry as well, as it didn’t take very long for Sam to feel the head slip free, supported by Dean as it dangled from between Sam’s legs.  Unable to help himself, Sam reached down, placing his hand over Deans, feeling the baby’s damp head, both he and Dean supporting it gently.

 

“Ok, Sammy, just a few more pushes, and baby will be here and hopefully it will be over, Dean counselled gently.  Sam nodded, although he had his back to Dean, bearing down again as the next contraction begun.  Sam pushed hard, yelling in pain, with every bit of energy he had left, until he felt the baby slip free into his and Dean’s hands.   

 

His energy spent, Sam felt his legs give way beneath him, and it was only a quick grab from Dean that saved him from hitting his head on the headboard that had been helping to support him.

 

Everything was grey and hazy for Sam, fading in and out of sight, his hearing muffled and his vision blurring badly as everything faded to black.

 

“Sam, hey Sam, come on dude! Sammy…SAM!”

 

Deans voice cut through the darkness and Sam blearily opened his eyes, not even remembering closing them.  As he opened his eyes it was as if his ears were working too, the sound crying newborns echoing in his ears.

 

Sam smiled weakly when he saw his brother, leaning over him anxiously, a blanket swaddled baby in his arms.

 

“Dean,” he greeted wearily.  Some of the fear left Dean’s face, although not completely.

 

“Dude, don’t do that to me again,” Dean warned, “You’ve gotta stay awake for me, ok buddy?”

 

“Ok,” Sam nodded, realising that he was lying flat again, or at least, mostly flat.  Dean had elevated his feet. 

 

“The baby?” he asked, remembering those last few moments of consciousness, feeling the baby he’d been giving birth to slip free of his body finally.

 

“Right here…say hello to baby number three.” Dean offered, gently putting the baby he was holding on Sam’s chest.  Sam weakly put his arms around the baby, hugging it closely as the baby cried.

 

“He’s another boy…a little smaller than the older two, but there sure is nothing wrong with his lungs,”

 

Sam couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he looked at the baby he was holding.

 

“Hello little one,” he greeted, “You’re ok.  You don’t need to be upset, we’ve got you.  Dad…Daddy and uncle Dean have got you and your big brother and sister.”

 

Sam focused on the baby in his arms, ignoring Dean as he bustled around the room, cleaning up a little, while Sam watched the baby sleepily as his cries eased and he snuggled against Sam’s chest, just like his older siblings.  Sam couldn’t help pressing his lips to the soft brown hair that the baby he was holding had grown while he was still inside of Sam’s womb.

 

The afterbirth arrived with a couple of gentle pushes and contractions not long after Sam regained consciousness, but Sam wasn’t strong enough to do anything but cradle his youngest baby and watch as Dead dealt with it, the bin that Sam had thrown up in earlier getting a second use as a biological waste disposal unit.

 

Then it was all over.  Sam blinked wearily as Dean finished cleaning him up, before he sat down on the bed beside Sam.

 

“Have you go room for one more?” Dean asked, and Sam found himself nodding, shifting the baby he was holding so that there was room for the baby that Dean settled on Sam’s chest.  Sam immediately recognized the new baby he was holding was the firstborn, the older boy, now cuddled right beside his brother.  He looked sideways at Dean, who was cradling the baby girl in his own arms.

 

Tired, Sam leaned a little more against Dean’s side, smiling as his big brother wrapped his free arm around Sam’s shoulders.

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Sam said, breaking the silence, “for everything.”

 

Dean snorted, “It’s what big brothers are for.  I didn’t look after you like I should have before…when you went into your heat.  I should have made sure that you were safe.  I failed you then, Sammy, I’m not going to fail you again.”

 

“It’s not your fault that it happened,” Sam replied.

 

“We might have to agree to disagree on that one Sammy.  Now, no more chick flick moments, ok…and no going to sleep either.  No sleeping until Bobby gets here…which should be really soon, ok?”

  
Sam nodded, going back to looking at his newborn children, and up at his brother, the five of them falling into a comfortable silence.   

 

It was only a minute or two later when Sam was drawn from his thoughts by the familiar sound of Bobby’s truck, pulling up outside the cabin.

 

“Bobby’s here,” Dean offered, visibly relaxing now that he knew that Bobby was there to take over.  Sam took a moment to get a look at Dean’s face.  Dean looked pale and tired, dark shadows building beneath Dean’s eyes.

 

“You should get some sleep too, now that Bobby’s here,” Sam pointed out, and Dean gave him a look of surprise.  He lightly tapped Sam on the forehead.

 

“Just because you’re a dad now doesn’t mean you get to boss me around,” Dean teased, and Sam couldn’t hold back his chuckle of amusement as they heard footsteps crunching in the gravel and climbing the steps leading up to the cabin.

 

“Boys its Bobby,” Bobby called banging on the cabin door, before opening it.  Sam could imagine Bobby stepping over the salt line Dean had set up almost immediately after they’d arrived, securing the cabin against supernatural treats.

 

“Dean? Sam?” Bobby called once he was inside the cabin

 

“In here Bobby,” Dean called in reply, and the bedroom door creaked as Bobby opened it.  Sam felt his eyes well up in tears at the sight of the man who was like a second father to him…perhaps more of a dad to him than his actual dad was.

 

“Oh my god,” Bobby softly swore, stepping into the room, “You ok Sammy?”

 

Sam nodded wearily, snuggling into Dean’s side a little more, the cool air from the main room sending a chill up his exposed arms.  The fire must have gone out.

 

Bobby must have noticed the gesture, because he closed the door, walking around the bed to Sam’s side, running his fingers through Sam’s hair gently.

 

“Triplets huh?”

 

“Two boys and a girl,” Dean nodded proudly, “Sam’s got the boys, I’ve got the girl.”

 

“They…they’re great, buddy.  Good job.  How’s he going Dean…you were worried about blood loss earlier?”

 

Sam let the conversation between Dean and Bobby go over his head, fighting the urge to close his eyes, lulled by the rise and fall of Dean’s chest, and the reassuring weight of his sons on his own chest. 

 

He was almost asleep when he felt Dean poke his shoulder, and he let out a noise of protest, blearily opening his eyes again. 

 

“Hang on, just a little longer, Sammy,” Dean ordered gently, moving away from Sam, still cradling Sam’s daughter to his chest.  Sam watched as Dean put the baby back into her makeshift bed, before he returned for her older brother, and then the youngest of the triplets.

 

“They all fit in there?” Sam asked, trying to sit up and see, before giving up, his body too exhausted to follow his brain’s commands. 

 

Dean smiled and nodded, “It’s squishy, but none of them are complaining.  They’ve probably got more room than they did when they were in there,” Dean poked at Sam’s stomach, now much flatter than it had been. 

 

Bobby walked back in at that moment, his arms full of medical equipment.  Sam watched as Bobby took his pulse, before taking his blood pressure.  Once he’d finished he gave Sam a grim smile, ruffling his hair affectionately, before he and Dean set about rigging up an IV line.  Sam didn’t even wince when Bobby inserted the needle into his elbow, taping it into place. 

 

Bobby gently attached tubing to the needle, feeding it up to a bag of blood that Dean had hooked onto a hat stand.  Sam’s brow furrowed.

 

“Where did you get the blood from?”

 

“An old hunting friend that works in a hospital.  I called in a favour,” Bobby grunted, checking that there was no kinks in the tubing as the blood transfusion started.

 

“Can I go to sleep yet?’ Sam asked, his eyes getting heavy once again.  Dean chuckled and nodded, while Bobby snorted.

 

“Yeah, get some sleep, kid, you’ve earned it.”

 

Sam was asleep within seconds.

 

SUPERNATURAL

 

Bobby moved out onto the front veranda of the cabin as he heard John Winchester’s truck coming up the gravel road, parking beside the Impala and Bobby’s own truck.  John quickly exited the car, approaching Bobby rapidly.

 

“How’s Sammy?” John asked and Bobby quickly looked over his shoulder.

 

‘Shhh, tone it down would you?” he hissed, “I only got them all down half an hour ago.”

 

“The babies?” John asked. 

 

Bobby snorted and shook his head, “No…Dean’s actually been the biggest pain in the ass.  Sam and the three kids are all sound asleep.”

 

“How are they all doing?” John asked in a quieter whisper.  Bobby stepped back towards the cabin.

 

“Come and see,”

 

John followed Bobby into the cabin, passing through the main room, and into a bedroom, where they stopped in the doorway.  The room was dimly lit, a single bedside lamp providing the only light within the room.  It was enough for John to see Sam, pale and drained looking, fast asleep on the bed, a drawer containing three blanket wrapped bundles tucked against his side.  In a chair at Sam’s bedside sat Dean, his head tilted to the side, neck at a strange angle, but snoring softly, has hand resting on his brother’s.

 

“They ok?” John asked softly, not wanting to disturb any that were sleeping.

 

“Yeah.  Sammy lost a fair bit of blood, but since the blood transfusion he’s doing a lot better and his blood pressure is a hell of a lot better than what it was.  He’s been asleep for five hours now.  Dean’s been stressing about him, but he finally passed out half an hour or so ago.  They’re both exhausted.  Babies are doing ok.  Dean and I gave them all a feed of the donated milk Holloway gave me when she gave me the blood for Sam about two hours ago, and none of them had made a peep since then.

 

John took another step forward, looking at the drawer containing his grandchildren, Bobby moving so he was standing at John’s side.

 

“They all look like him,” John offered softly, his voice full of awe that Bobby had never heard before; “they look like Sammy as a baby.”

 

“Apparently Dean noticed that too, but the boys thought the oldest one actually looked more like Dean.  That’s the one on the left.”

 

“Yeah…you’re right.  He’s got lighter hair than the others.  At least…at least they don’t look like the bastard who….who attacked Sam.”

 

Bobby couldn’t help but nod in agreement at John’s emphatic statement.  It was a relief to know that the creep that had attacked…raped Sam and fathered Sam’s children hadn’t passed much in the way of looks onto his children, for the moment at least.  God knows how the triplets would look once they were older.

 

“Dean told me that Sam’s begun to realise how much leaving them behind is gonna hurt.  I think they’re both already getting attached,” Bobby reported, “I hate to admit, I’m getting attached too.”

 

“You know why they can’t stay with us.  It was Sam’s choice to do it like this.  He was the one that didn’t want them to grow up like he had.  He wanted them to have normal lives, a chance of a life away from…this.” John replied.

 

“They know that, you idjit,” Bobby growled, “I’m just warning you…neither of them are just going to bounce back after this.  We won’t drive out of town and it will be like it never happened.  Sam’s never going to forget what it felt like to carry those kids in him…what it felt like to give birth to them, to hold them in his arms for their first few minutes of life.”

 

“I don’t expect them to forget this, Bobby,” John frowned, “and I know that it’s going to hurt them, that Sam’s not going to be the same after this…but think what would happen if we did keep them…if a demon or some other son of a bitch got their hands on the kids?  What if one of them dies…what if Sam has to be the one to do it?  Sam made the right choice when he said he wanted to give them up…we’ve just got to get him through it.”

 

Bobby was quiet as John finished speaking, knowing where John was coming from.  He watched as John walked around the bed.  It was evidence of how tired Dean was that he didn’t even stir, even when his father was standing beside his chair.  Bobby watched as John pressed a gentle kiss to Sam’s forehead, soothing the boy gently when he stirred.

 

Sam’s eyes fluttered open, and he looked up at his dad with weary eyes, “Dad?” he frowned sleepily

 

“Hey Sammy,” John greeted quietly, “you ok buddy?”

 

Sam’s eyes flicked towards the drawer, watching his babies for a few seconds, as if he was reassuring himself that they were ok, before he returned his attention to his father and nodded.  John gently gripped Sam’s shoulder, kissing the top of Sam’s head again.

 

“Go back to sleep Sam, you need your rest.”

 

“Ok,” Sam agreed, drifting back to sleep almost immediately.  John couldn’t hide his quiet chuckle as he moved back towards Bobby, so he wouldn’t disturb Sam or Dean.

 

“I think that’s the quickest he’s ever done something I asked him to do since he was about six,” John offered with a smile, and Bobby snorted.

 

“Kids…they’re full of surprises.”

 

“Ain’t that the truth,” John agreed, before both of them fell into a comfortable silence.

 

SUPERNATURAL

 

Sam peered curiously into the large box securely anchored in the back seat of the Impala with him, watching over his children to ensure that the triplets were still asleep and comfortable in the nest of blankets Sam had built for them.  None of them had moved much throughout their entire journey, save for the rise and fall of their tiny chests, and the gentle rocking of the Impala that had lulled them to sleep within minutes of leaving the cabin where they’d been born.

 

The triplets were three days old now, and it was time to say goodbye to them.  John and Bobby had already had their last cuddles, before they left the cabin.  If Sam looked out the front windscreen of the impala he would see his dad’s truck travelling in front of the impala, with Bobby’s truck bringing up the rear of their little procession. 

 

Sam had decided that he wanted to do it on his own, and the others had respected his decision.  Bobby and John had volunteered to keep watch throughout the whole thing, and Dean had promised not to be far away, staying close, just in case Sam needed him.

 

They’d been travelling for an hour before they arrived in the town where it was going to happen.  Sam couldn’t bring himself to look out the window at the town, instead gently adjusting the warm clothing the babies were dressed in, protecting them from the cold night air they would soon be exposed to.

 

Eventually Dean pulled over, around the corner from the County hospital, out of sight of any security cameras, while John and Bobby headed on, towards the car park across the road from the front of the hospital, which offered a good view of the front door. 

 

A single tear rolled down Sam’s cheek, and he brushed it aside with a sniff as Dean shut off the engine, turning in his seat so he could see Sam better.

 

“You ready, dude?” he asked softly.  Sam sniffed again, but nodded, refusing to allow his emotions getting the better of him.  He knew why he needed to do this…the triplets would be better off in the long run, but Saying goodbye and knowing that he was never going to see them again was going to hurt.  It would possibly be the hardest thing Sam had ever had to do so far in his life. 

 

“Did…did you want to say goodbye?” Sam asked. 

 

Dean blinked, his own eyes filling with tears, although Sam noticed that Dean let none of them fall. 

 

“Yeah, hang on a sec,” Dean eventually replied, before he turned, took a solidifying breath, and got out of the car.  Taking a breath of his own, Sam opened his car door too, carefully pulling the box continuing his triplets across the bench seat behind him.

 

Bobby had been the one to suggest a box.  Big enough to comfortably fit all three of the triplets (bigger than the drawer they’d spent the first few hours in, until Bobby had produced and set up a little portable cot that he’d had lying around his house)

 

It was heavily insulated to keep the cold out, and Sam and Dean had loaded it up with towels and blankets to cushion the surface, and to offer a little warmth.  Combined with the warm baby clothes Bobby had brought with him it seemed that the triplets would be warm enough.  Sam hoped at least.

 

Dean helped Sam lift the box from the back seat of the impala and settle it on sidewalk beside the road, before they both crouched down beside it. 

 

Sam said nothing, not wanting to put Dean off.  It was his last moment with the triplets after all, but Sam couldn’t go to the extent of actually walking away to give Dean some privacy.  He wanted to spend every second he could with his children.

 

“So…I guess this is it, little munchkins,” Dean eventually began, “You’ll be safer in the long run, trust me.  Don’t go blaming your daddy for everything either.  I bet you’re all going to grow up in loving families with parents, and a dog and the whole white picket fence thing, but…but your blood family loves you too, ok.  Your daddy loves you, your super cool Uncle Dean loves you.  Your grandad is a bit…a lot… grumpy a lot of the time, but he still loves you.  Uncle Bobby loves you as well.  If there was another way…we would have done it, but there isn’t.  So…you be good, all three of you.  Stay…stay safe and…and don’t go into the woods at night or crazy stuff like that.”

 

Sam sobbed and felt Dean’s arms go around him, pulling him into his brother’s chest as Dean lowered his head against Sam’s shoulder, his brother’s cheeks just as wet as his own.  Sam wasn’t surprised that Dean was crying.  He’d been able to tell by the way Dean’s voice had caught during his speech, cracking more than it had since Dean was thirteen.

 

“I’ve got you, Sammy,” Dean whispered brokenly into Sam’s ear, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Sam nodded against Dean’s chest, before he pulled away, with Dean dropping his arms out of the hug.  Sam reached into the box, gently running his finger down one of the baby’s cheeks.

 

“It’s time, isn’t it?” he asked sadly.

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah…you…you take your time though.”

 

Sam sighed, and he straightened his back, unable to tear his eyes from his babies.  As if they could feel his gaze on them, one of them…the youngest, yawned and opened his eyes sleepily.  Dean let out a soft curse, since they’d all hoped that the babies would sleep through the whole thing.  Sam however, picked up his younger son, cradling him in his arms.

 

“You’re gonna be ok,” Sam promised solemnly, “better than you would end up being if you stayed with me.  You…you deserve this…a chance at…at normal.  A chance at having a home…an actual house…and family and not having to worry about people not coming home or worrying about what the next supernatural baddie is going to be…if you’re going to survive it.  You’re not going to have to worry about your dad drinking alcohol to forget his own issues, or to know what it’s like to be scared of hospitals for so many different reasons.  You’re not going to have to worry about if you’re ever gonna see your sibling ever again.  You don’t have to grow up being scared, little one.”

 

The baby in Sam’s arms looked up at him, his eyes lightly unfocused, before he reached out with his tiny hand, covered with baby socks to keep warm, and gripped onto the cord of Sam’s hoody.  Despite the sadness of the moment, Dean snorted in amusement.

 

“Looks like someone doesn’t wanna let go,” he teased, but he stopped when he saw the look of complete pain on Sam’s face. 

 

“I…Dean…help,” Sam choked out, desperately trying to find a way so his son wasn’t looking at him, and making Sam feel even worse about what he had to do.  He didn’t look up at his big brother, until he heard Dean begin softly singing the opening lines to Hey Jude, memories flooding back of when Dean had used sing their mother’s favourite lullaby to him when he was young.  Uncertainly, Sam began to sing to, the familiar lyrics rolling off his tongue easily.

 

It seemed to work, the baby in his arms relaxing and falling asleep before Sam and Dean got to the first chorus.  Sam’s arms shook slightly as he nestled the baby back in between his brother and sister, tucking a blanket back over the top of all three of them, leaving their little faces exposed.

 

“I…should get this done.  They’ll be getting cold,” he muttered, carefully picking up the box and rising to his feet.  Dean rose up with him, placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

 

“Do you want me to come with you?” he asked.  Sam hesitated, before shaking his head, his hair clinging to his damp face.  Dean brushed the hair away, nodding in understanding.

 

“I’ll be here when you’re done.  Bye babies…remember what Uncle Dean told you, yeah?” 

 

The babies didn’t make any noise in reply, and Sam turned to walk away, actually taking a few steps before Dean’s voice cut through his thoughts.

 

“Hey, Sam,” Dean whispered, walking up to Sam as Sam turned.  Dean carefully pulled Sam’s hood up, concealing his features.  They knew there was a security camera at the front of the hospital, and it wouldn’t be great if they caught Sam’s face on camera.  Sam held still until Dean stepped back, obviously satisfied that Sam’s face was appropriately hidden.

 

“You ok with that?’ Dean asked, gesturing at the box.  Sam nodded although he didn’t say anything, instead thinking about how he’d carried his children within him for months…and how this would be the last time he had the chance to do so.  Dean nodded in understanding, and Sam turned and continued his walk.  He followed the footpath around the corner, passing beneath a streetlight as he walked towards the front entrance to the hospital.

 

There was nobody about the front of the hospital, which made sense, as it was after midnight on a cold January night, so Sam walked right up to the front of the building without encountering anyone, although he kept his head down to avoid his face being seen by the cameras..  He stopped when he reached the wall just to the left of the main, glass door entrance to the hospital.  He could see the bright lights on within the building, but he didn’t go any further.  With a soft grunt he set the box down.  It had been heavy, and had seemed to grow heavier with every step he’d taken, his still healing abdominal muscles protesting the movement.  It had been, after all, only three days since he’d given birth to triplets.

 

Biting his lip, Sam couldn’t stop the tears rolling freely down his face as he crouched beside the box, checking the babies and their blankets once last time.

 

“I’m going to miss you,” he whispered, keeping his face ducked away from the camera blinking overhead, recording what was happening.

 

 “I’m sorry that it has to be this way… Dean was right.  It doesn’t mean I don’t love you, because I do, so much that it hurts.  You guys deserve a better life that I can give, and if I didn’t give you that chance then I would be doing the wrong thing for you guys.  You can all do whatever it is you want, you could be whoever you want to be.  I’m always going to love you though,” Sam whispered, before he kissed each of his children on their forehead.  His hand shaking, Sam reached into his pocket, pulling out the envelope he’d hidden in there.  Nobody else knew about the envelope, and the letter in contained, not even Dean, although Sam had committed to memory what he had written on the piece of paper.

 

_‘To whom it may concern._

_My name is Sam, and I am the omega father of these children...my babies.  I gave them up because I do not feel that my family and I cannot give them the care, and the lives, that they deserve._

_I am fifteen years old.  I live with my father and older brother, although we haven’t had a fixed place of residence since I was six months old.  The longest we’ve lived in once place since then was five months.  I’ve lost count of how many schools I’ve attended, how many different places I’ve lived in.  I love my brother, and my dad, but living out of the back of the car isn’t how I want my children to be brought up._

_The babies’ other father…isn’t around.  My dad and my brother were away for work when my heat came suddenly.  Our house was broken into by an alpha, drawn by my heat scent, and he raped me.  I couldn’t do anything to stop it.  My dad tried to find him afterwards, but he skipped town, and he was apparently only passing through in the first place._

_My family have been nothing but supportive since then.  They have catered to my every need though my pregnancy and the birth of my children.  They left the decision of what to do to me, giving me as much information about different options as our situation allowed.  I made the decision to give up my children for adoption on my own, although I know it will hurt to be separated from my babies_

_On the night of the seventh of January I gave birth to triplets.  The first baby (the baby boy with blond/light brown hair) was born at ten fifty at night, my little baby girl was born at eleven twelve, and my youngest baby was born at eleven thirty eight._

_Do not worry about me.  I am recovering after birth, and I have my family supporting me through everything I am going through, and am yet to face._

_I hope that you will be able to find homes for my children where they will know the love of their family, where they will be nurtured and supported as they grow and develop into good people.  I hope they will have the freedom to do whatever it is that they want to do with their lives, and that they are encouraged and supported with whatever path this leads them down._

_If I could ask one thing, is that for my children to know that I love them, and I will always love them, just as the rest of my family.  Their Uncle loves them, their Granddad loves them, and their extended family loves them.  I did this for them to give them the best chance of having the life that they deserve.  Not a single day will go by without me missing my babies._

_I only hope that they, and their adopted families, can forgive me for leaving them behind._

_Sam.’_

Tears leaking furiously from his eyes, Sam gently tucked the envelope beneath the blankets, where it would be found by whoever found the triplets.  Now came the hard part.

 

Actually walking away.

 

Sam sniffed, wiping his sleeve over his face to wipe away the tears.

 

“You guys look after that letter for me,” he joked, before broke off into a sob, putting his hand over his mouth to stifle the noise, praying that none of the triplets woke up.  He knew that he wouldn’t be able to walk away with any of his children looking up at him.  His luck held, with the babies all remaining still, soundly sleeping on.

 

“I…I love you,” he choked out, “and I’m sorry…I’m so sorry for doing this.  I…I have to go now.  I’m sorry.” Sam rose to his feet, his legs shaking as he took a few steps back.

 

“I…I” Sam stuttered, but he could get any further.  He couldn’t say that one word…goodbye.  He just couldn’t physically say it.

  
“I love you, I’ll never forget you,” He settled on instead, before he began walking, although he couldn’t fight the urge to look back over his shoulder, or even to completely turn and walk backwards, watching as he got further and further way from the box.  He reached the corner, and hesitated, knowing that the plan was for him to go straight back to Dean so they could get away.  Bobby was watching the front of the hospital from a carpark across the road…he was watching to make sure that the babies were found before too much time had passed, but Sam couldn’t bring himself to let the box out of his sight, not without knowing his children were in the hands of appropriate medical personnel.

 

“Sam?” Sam turned toward Dean’s voice, finding him closer than Sam expected, almost right beside him.  Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, holding him close as Sam sobbed quietly.  It was obvious that Dean had watched from this corner as Sam had left the box behind.

 

“Do you want to watch from here?” Dean asked, and Sam nodded.  Dean gently pulled Sam back towards the hospital, before crouching down behind a bush.  Sam huddled beside his brother, both of them watching in silence.

 

It was only a minute, or even less, when the glass front door to the hospital opened a figure come out.  The scrubs she was wearing, and the handbag she had slung over her shoulder indicated that she was either a doctor or a nurse, and she’d just finished her shift and was heading home for the day.  She stopped, however, when she caught sight of the box, freezing for a moment, before she dropped to the ground beside it, her handbag falling, forgotten, on the ground beside her as she bent over the box. 

 

Sam watched as the woman’s head lifted and she looked around, as if whoever had left the box was still around.  Dean pulled Sam further behind the shrub, but the woman didn’t seem to spot them.  Sam peeked out from their hiding spot as the woman gathered up her handbag, before she lifted up the box and walked back into the hospital, carrying Sam’s babies into the warmth of the building and away from the cold.  Sam felt something inside him break as the box containing his babies left his line of sight, and Dean tightened his grip on Sam, moving to rise to his feet.

 

“C’mon, Sam, this place will be swarming with cops soon, we’ve gotta go.  They’re safe, buddy, it’s time to go.”

 

Sam’s legs couldn’t his weight, so Dean simply picked him up, carrying him back towards the Impala, settling him into the front seat and even doing up Sam’s seatbelt for him, before he raced around the front of the car and got in himself. 

 

Sam was barely aware of the rumble of the Impala’s engine as Dean started the car, performing a U turn and accelerating down the street, carrying them away from the hospital.  Sam barely felt Dean’s hand as he rested it gently, supportively, on his shoulder, squeezing gently.  In fact, Sam lasted until they passed the sign announcing they were leaving the town that they’d left the triplets behind in before he broke down into tears, the name of the town burned into his mind for the rest of his life.


End file.
